


No Games, Baby

by twoseas



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chewie is wise, Except that he does, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Han has a big crush on Lando and Lando refuses to see it, Han is a beautiful disaster bi who falls fast and hard while running away from those feelings, Lando has a big crush on Han and refuses to admit it, Lando is a beautiful distinguished pan who does the exact same thing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, and Maz really feels him, they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas
Summary: Lando never gave much consideration to Han’s love life. Other than Qi’ra, who Han very clearly loved (whether it was actually past or present tense was slightly more uncertain), Lando only ever saw Han with Chewbacca. And they seemed to be firmly within non-sexual friendship territory. Though Han did once mention a shared shower that had Lando enormously intrigued. Unfortunately, Han never did elaborate and Chewbacca only shrugged.So Han remained the cute maybe sometimes friend that Lando flirted and bantered with but that was it. No use getting worked up about it because that’s all they were. And Lando was fine with that - more than fine, he was absolutely fine. Absolutely no genuine romantic feelings involved. Actually, correct that - absolutely no feelings of any kind involving Han Solo whatsoever.At least that’s what Lando told himself. And Lando was a very, very good liar.





	No Games, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I reached the word count on my novel for NaNoWriMo and decided to rewatch Solo as a 'No More Writing For Today' celebration. And then I spent like half the movie writing the beginnings of this fic so there actually was writing that day.  
> I've been shipping some form of Han/Lando since the original trilogy and I loved Solo so much. I'm very grateful for the gifts it presented to the HanLando community and I will gladly fly with this ship until the day I die. 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

“Move, move, move,” Han ordered, limping his way to the Millenium Falcon. 

Lando directed an incensed glare at his injuries - black eye, split lip, a gash in his side, knuckles bloody and swollen, and whatever was wrong with his leg.

The three of them scrambled into the Falcon, Chewbacca dragging Han into the cockpit when it looked like the man’s leg was about to completely fail him. Even with an injured Han in the captain’s chair, they managed to fly off and escape the planet before the alarms were sounded - quite possibly a first for them. 

Safe in hyperspace, Chewbacca manhandled Han into medical care, doing his best with what they had. Han let the wookiee poke and prod him with bacta and bandages and who knew what else, his eyes looking sightlessly out the window. Chewbacca put a heavy hand on his shoulder and gargled out a comforting word or two. 

“So,” Lando began carefully, keeping the trembling emotion out of his voice. “Lot happen these last three days?” 

Chewbacca growled out a compliant. 

“Hey,” Lando defended himself, aghast at the accusation. “I worked as fast as I could! It was most certainly not my fault. I didn’t get you two thrown in jail.”

Chewbacca shrugged, ceding the point. But then he raised another with a terse growl. 

“That is on me,” Lando was big enough to admit. “I accept my responsibility there.”

“Hey, uh, I’m gonna head on back to my quarters,” Han told them, voice forcibly neutral. “Chewie, keep us on course.”

Lando and Chewbacca shared a look while Chewbacca murmured a pushy command. 

“No. Absolutely not.” 

Chewbacca shoved him forcefully. Several times.

“Ok, ok, ow, enough!” Standing up and dusting himself, Lando made to follow Han, muttering vague complaints and insults to the wookiee the whole way there. 

When he walked into the chaotic mess that was once his very neat and very well furnished captain’s quarters, he saw Han laying on his back on the bed, features contorted in pain as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“You alright there, Han?” Lando accentuated the mispronunciation as he always did, enjoying the way Han wrinkled his nose despite never voicing a protest. 

Snorting as he continued to stare up at nothing, Han shook his head and that fluffy mass of hair of his. “Chewie sent you to check on me, didn’t he?”

“The wookiee has a point,” Lando pointed out. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the bulkhead. “They really worked you over. What’d you do to earn that kind of special treatment?”

“Must be my sparkling personality.” Han shrugged with a wince, his tone dulled into near monotone. 

Unsure how to handle this version of Han and wanting desperately to make him feel better, Lando walked in and sat on the bunk, bouncing the man as he dropped to the mattress. “Well, they’re not here to entertain anymore. You know who is here? Your old buddy Lando. So what do you say to a game of sabacc?”

Han rose up gingerly, hand pressed to the bandaged gash in his side, and looked at Lando suspiciously. “I’m not betting the Falcon and if you have any cards up your sleeve, injured or not, I’m gonna throw you out the loading bay.”

Hands up and charming smile firmly in place, Lando chuckled lightly. “Fair and square, baby. Fair and square.”

Lando felt a prickle of pride when, after a mere hand of the game, he had Han laughing and out of his despondent mood, mind taken off the pain of his injuries. 

Even after that dubiously successful job where Lando practically saw red when he saw the extent of Han’s injuries and where he did his emotionally stunted best to distract the man and ease some of that pain, Lando didn’t give Han much thought. 

Sure, his curiosity was sometimes there as a small, humming kind of awareness when he heard Han’s name muttered at a cantina or shouted by a furious gangster or cheated smuggler. Or when Lando thought about the way Han stood, all swaggering arrogance and misplaced confidence. Or the face Han made when he was caught in a lie - that big, narrow-eyed grin that covered up sheer panic and fast thinking. Or the gleeful, triumphant laugh Han shouted out after successfully escaping an Imperial blockade or managing some fool maneuver that shredded parts off the Falcon. Or the way he stood while firing his blaster. Or that soft looking hair. Or those big, dumb eyes. 

Ok, so Lando might have been thinking about Han a bit more than sometimes. 

A few months passed of Lando not fully appreciating how much he thought about the other man. They ran a few cons together, got in each others’ way on a couple of jobs, and spent more than their fair share of time apart. Lando might’ve missed Han. Just a little.

Not that he’d admit it now that they were practically crash landing on Takodana, the Falcon shuddering to a clunky halt on solid earth. 

“You don’t deserve this ship!” Lando shouted, already running from the cockpit so he could plant his feet on something that wasn’t about to fall apart underneath him or plummet from the sky. 

Han chased after him, completely unapologetic. “Come on, don’t be like that, baby! I got us out of there in practically one piece! Barely any structural damage.”

“You idiotic, scruffy, no style having, kriffing-”

“Han Solo!” Maz’s booming voice welcomed them, her tone on just this side of scolding. “What do you think you’re doing, dropping this wreck on my lawn?”

“Maz!” Face still covered in grease, soot, and dirt, Han beamed wild and wide. “You’re looking great. How’ve you been? Good, I hope.”

“That ship better be full of the items we discussed, Solo.”

“You know me, Maz, do I ever let you down?” Han grinned winningly and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Frequently,” she drawled in a dry tone, lens magnified eyes glaring balefully up at him.

“Ah, now that’s just hurtful,” Han mumbled with a vague pout. 

Chewbacca came lumbering down the ramp, growling in low, disgruntled tones. 

Maz’s expression turned from stern to ecstatic. “Chewbacca. You, come get a drink with me. Han, you unload my goods. And do. Not. Break. Them.”

Chewbacca followed Maz into the tavern, chuckling at Han’s affronted gawking. 

“Typical,” Han muttered to no one in particular as he stomped back to the cargo, heavy footsteps making the metal ring. “That’s the kind of thanks I get? Ridiculous.”

Lando didn’t offer to help, instead watching Han access the smuggler’s holds that kept Maz’s goods hidden before loading the locked boxes on a cart. 

“You could lend a hand maybe?” Han raised a single eyebrow, thoroughly unimpressed. 

“Maybe I like to watch you work?” Lando smirked. 

A faint flush pinked Han’s cheeks and he grumbled to his cart, “Yeah, yeah. Excuses.”

Oh, now that was interesting. 

Lando’s smirk dropped the second Han turned his back to grab more boxes of ill gotten gains, his mind flashing through the possibilities. Maybe, just maybe, he didn’t need to act like he didn’t have feelings for Han. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t the only one secretly hoping for the possibility of more. One way to find out.

Han bent over to close a hatch and Lando whistled, long and low. Han immediately stood back up, his cheeks more than just a little pink. He shot Lando a dirty look and silently stalked off to push the cart to Maz’s tavern. 

Lando waltzed on after him, his spirits lifting at the thought that maybe he wasn’t such a sad sack for mooning after the crazy scum rat from Corellia. 

“Hate to see you leave,” Lando sing-songed, “but love to watch you go.”

Han looked over his shoulder, face completely red as he hissed, “Knock it off, Calrissian.”

“Knock what off, handsome?” Lando asked with a coy smile. 

“Y-you-” Han sputtered. Then he froze before spinning on his heel without another syllable. He pushed the cart towards the tavern with renewed speed. 

Chuckling to himself, Lando followed at a far more leisurely strut. 

In the end, Han had everything Maz wanted and more and not a single item had so much as a scuff - surprising, considering the state of the Falcon after transporting the stuff. 

Chewbacca and Maz talked at the bar and Han and Lando were at a two seater table, drinking their free drinks courtesy of Maz’s surprise at Han doing such a good job and her pleasure at having Chewbacca as company. 

Lando watched Han carefully from the corner of his eye, cataloguing the man’s every reaction and planning his next attack. Han looked edgy, the bright, roguish grins from their arrival replaced by embarrassment disguised in irritation. 

“Cheer up, Han,” Lando drawled, clinking their glasses together. 

“Weren’t you the one shouting all about how I was a no good swindler and that you weren’t taking another job with me after you got paid for this?” Han demanded. “Why’re you in such a good mood all of a sudden?”

Lando leaned back and took a nice, long sip of his drink. “We got away, we’re at Maz’s, she’s not tossing us out or siccing any of her minions on us, and you’re looking particularly cute in this lighting. A good day, I’d say.”

“C-cute?” Han scoffed, twitching in discomfort. “Who do you think- you know what, no.”

Han stood up with a huff, clambering over his stool. He nearly tripped on a passing Twi’lek’s robes, but managed to catch himself at the last minute with an apologetic grimace for the surprised Twi’lek. He fixed his jacket with a sharp tug and ran a shaky hand through his hair, refusing to look Lando’s way as he stormed off. 

Watching Han down another drink at the far end of the bar (then another) made Lando think maybe, just maybe, he had overplayed his hand. But what could he say? He never did know what to expect with Han. 

“You better not be playing with that boy,” came Maz’s warning. 

Startling in his seat, Lando just barely saved his sloshing drink from spilling over the rim of the glass. “Maz,” he chuckled anxiously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lando took a nervous gulp to cover the obvious lie. He might’ve been able to bluff with the best of them, but Maz was better.

“Don’t give me that, Lando Clarissian,” she ordered. “No amount of charm and capes will save you from my boyfriend if you break Han’s heart.”

Choking, Lando coughed around the fluid that had gone down the wrong way. “Break his heart?!” Lando rasped, setting his drink down and far, far away from him. 

Maz tsked at him and walked back to Chewbacca without elaborating, the snub more telling than anything she could have said. 

Left alone, everything began clicking into place. He was, after all, an incredibly cunning man. 

The facts:

  1. Han flirted with Lando since the beginning
  2. Han got flustered and then upset when Lando outright complimented him
  3. Han was exactly the kind of person to have feelings and pretend he didn’t, a truly relatable trait



Lando couldn’t believe how unbelievably stupid he was. While he was basking in the hopes of his hitherto unvoiced affections being returned, Han probably thought that Lando was just teasing, just upping the ante on their flirtatious banter. It wasn’t like Lando, who kissed hands and winked and flirted with just about anything that moved, had ever given him reason to think otherwise. If Han felt the way Lando was beginning to think Han felt, then Lando’s actions would come across as anything from oblivious to downright cruel.

Twisting in his chair, Lando couldn’t catch sight of Han anywhere, the other man having slipped away while Maz was warning him off and causing a frankly long overdue epiphany. Lando’s shoulders fell hopelessly, but then he caught Chewbacca’s gaze over the heads of the tavern’s other patrons. The wookiee tipped his head to the side twice, never breaking eye contact with Lando. Nodding his thanks, Lando slid gracefully off the stool and hurried out the door in search of Han. 

He found him where else but in the Falcon. Han was elbow deep in some of the ship’s wiring, expression tense with concentration. 

Lando watched him work (he really wasn’t lying about that, Han always had a special kind of appeal while he worked, be it on physical labor or something requiring more mental acuity than Han usually let on to having) for a moment before he asked, “Why’d you run off?” 

Flinching dramatically, Han screamed as an electric spark shot out of the panel. He moved away with a wary look for the wires before turning the same wary look onto Lando. “Warn a guy next time.”

“Sorry.” Lando was only kind of sorry, though he did feel a hefty twinge of guilt as Han shook his hand out, pain flashing briefly across his face. “So, why’d you leave, Han?”

“Needed some air,” Han muttered, eyes never meeting Lando’s. 

That wouldn’t do. 

“We’re on a forest planet and you wanted air, so you went inside a ship?”

At Lando’s incredulous question, Han looked up and made a face. “Maybe I needed someplace free of flashy bastards?”

“Ouch,” Lando rolled his eyes. “You’re awfully prickly today, Solo. What’s got you so tense?”

Turning his back on Lando, Han marched off. “Nothing’s got me tense!”

“Sure about that?”

Han paused long enough for Lando to catch up to him. His mouth was turned down in a deep frown, brow furrowed and eyes shadowed. “Of course I’m sure!”

“You see,” Lando countered. “I’m not really believing you there, friend. That sounded pretty tense if you ask me.”

“Yeah, well no one was asking you,” Han mocked, making to move again. 

Lando grabbed him by the arm, keeping a carefully tight grip on him. “Han.”

Glowering at the hand on his arm, Han growled out a low, “Let go.”

“No,” Lando refused. “Not until you look me in the eyes and listen to what I have to say.”

Snarling as he met Lando’s gaze, Han raised his free hand to point aggressively at Lando, “What game are are you playing at, Calrissian?”

“No game.”

“Really?” Han levelled an unimpressed look at Lando. 

Lando might’ve been fooled, but he could see now. Now he was looking. Sure, Han was probably pretty annoyed and Lando couldn’t exactly blame him. But that wasn’t all Han was. There was something else under the reaction, something Lando could only pick up now that he was aware of it. The tightening in his eyes, the way they looked almost fearful, the slight wistfulness in his expression - most of all, it was in the way Han stood. Because he wasn’t a weak guy, there was plenty of firm muscle under Lando’s palm. But Han didn’t pull away for all his howling. He didn’t make to break from Lando’s grip.  _ He was leaning into it. _

Lando smirked. Not his usual suave smirk, but one that was a little hesitant, a little unsure, and a lot hopeful. “No games, baby.”

Tense expression faltering into confusion, Han opened his mouth to no doubt question what Lando felt was a perfectly clear if somewhat metaphorical declaration, but Lando couldn’t let him. Pushing forward, Lando kissed Han, firm and purposeful and with as much feeling as he could put into one action. Han didn’t respond for half of a moment, his surprise evident in the minor jolt of his body. But then he pushed back and opened his mouth to Lando, returning the kiss with as much fervent, unspoken feeling as Lando used in initiating it. 

They broke apart, staring at each other as they breathed into the scant space between them. 

“Ok,” Han said, eyes darting searchingly over Lando’s face. “So we did that.”

“Yes,” Lando agreed with a smug grin. “We did.”

Han spoke his words slowly, deliberately, and with a growing smile. “Want to do it again?”

Reeling Han in so that they were chest to chest, Lando let his hands trail down Han’s sides. One hand pressed possessively over where Lando remembered the deep gash to have been while his other hand gripped Han’s hip nice and tight, eliciting a truly fantastic shiver. “Yes, yes I do.”

Hours later, Chewbacca banged against the bulkhead, an amused growl piercing the air. 

Lando and Han shot up from Han’s bed with disoriented expressions painted across their faces. Though his hair was still immaculate, Lando’s modesty was preserved by a single sheet and that single sheet alone, the fabric pooling around his hips to cover the impressive bits. Beside him Han was a mess - hair sticking up at all angles, lips rubbed red and raw, a fresh hickey blooming bright and obvious against the column of his throat. He wore nothing but that strategically placed sheet and one of Lando’s capes. 

“What?” Han asked, voice dazed and out of sorts. “What is it?”

Chewbacca repeated his growl. 

Expression transforming into an exasperated scowl, Han dropped back into bed. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a real genius, Chewie. Now get out. Go to bed. Give Maz my best.”

Now that Lando knew they weren’t all about to be attacked or thrown into Imperial prison, he flopped back down next to Han, wrapping the other man in a sleepy embrace.

They heard Chewbacca laughing all the way to his own quarters, both of them too busy cuddling to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chewbacca is my favorite wise, matchmaking character who has also definitely killed, dismembered, and eaten so many people.


End file.
